journeyofmosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Facebook Hints
As Journey of Moses (JoM) is played on Facebook, this is a launching point for some hints on how you can make Facebook work better for you when playing the game. For now, most of these hints will have a workable summary here and full details on the linked page for those who don't know how to do the steps required to make it happen. General Facebook Hints Understanding how JoM interacts with Facebook can help. Note that these hints are based on observations over time, if you find an exception or correction, please update this page with the extra information. * Each JoM link can be used 10 times - For all requests, they can be used up to ten times before a message will be shown that says 'Sorry, your friend has gotten all the help they can right now.' * JoM links never expire - Until clicked ten times a link seems to be good forever. In practice, Facebook will usually only let you scroll back two weeks. * Links work for everyone (except the poster) - All links seem to work for anyone who can see them, so if a friend's wall has a request from another player (even a person-to-person request), you can click on it and claim a gift. * Temporarily Disabling Flash in Your Browser can make gift collection much faster - JoM processes the gift link before it loads the game, so disable Flash to stop the game loading. These general hints make some of the others below possible in JoM, when they probably wouldn't work in many other games. Getting a Wall Request Instead of a Friend Request from the Game (I know that's a long title, but I didn't know how better to describe it.) Most players will have noticed that the 'Ask Friends' button for resource requests randomly brings up one of three interfaces: * A direct wall post, * A filterable friends list, * An all friends list with bigger icons and no filter. For most requests in the game, you don't have to use the interface that you first get shown'. If you get the 'wrong' interface (one you didn't want), you can often cancel it and click 'Ask Friends' again. It randomly selects one of the three interfaces again (but it does seem weighted towards the one you just cancelled). If you have a request dialogue that isn't changing the interface, then reloading the game can sometimes change the interface shown. NB: Do not cancel the 'Ask friends for apples' dialogue as you can not get that one up again. Making a Link List from JoM If you want a lot of a resource in a hurry and only a few of your friends are likely to respond rapidly, then you can make a link list and post it so that one person can give (and get) multiple resources. Quick steps (follow the link for detailed steps): # Open a new post in a separate window # Open the 'Ask Friends' interface in JoM on the unfilterable all friends list # Click on a friend to make a request # Copy the link from the post preview # Paste it into your post # Send (or Cancel) the request # Repeat with the next friend # (optionally) Remove the bolded link that Facebook added # Send your links post Remember that each link can be clicked ten times, so you may want to think twice before sending a post with twenty links in it. Making a Link List from Wall If you want to help friends out by collecting JoM links from your wall and reposting, then you can make a link list and post it so that one person can give (and get) multiple resources. Important: You cannot copy links from other users and repost them without their express permission. This is to respect their privacy and the Facebook Terms of Service. Quick steps (follow the link for detailed steps): # Open the wall you're copying the links from # Open a new post in a separate window # Copy a link from the wall # Paste it into your post - It is recommended that you number each link on a separate line # Repeat with the next link # (optionally) Remove the bolded link that Facebook added # Send your links post You may like to use your browser's search feature to find similar links and group them together in your post. Remember that each link can be clicked ten times, so you may want to think twice before sending a post with too many links from one person in it. Making a Journey of Moses Friend List Using the lists feature of Facebook you can have a list of just those who play JoM and have it filtered to only show game posts. # Make the list - Under 'Lists' on the left side of your Facebook wall # Put people on the list - On the top right when the list is displayed # Filter posts for the list - 'Manage List' button => select 'Choose update types...' # Add individuals later - Mouse-over the your friend's 'Friends' button (on their pop-up info box) and select your list You may also want to change the filtering for some people to show all posts and/or to filter out other types of posts you don't want from those people (particularly if they're only a friend for JoM). General Browser Hints A few hints that may help you to get the most from your browser. These tips are Windows-based, feel free to add specifics for other operating systems where they differ. Open in New Tab Rather than lose your place on a wall and having to reload it, open JoM links in new tabs. This can be done a few ways, these are three of the most common: * Right-click and select the appropriate link * CTRL + Left Click * Middle Click Switching Tabs Using CTRL + TAB (next tab right) and CTRL + SHIFT + TAB (next tab left) are key combos that seem to work in all browsers to quickly change tabs. If you have a five button (or more) mouse you may map these to buttons on the mouse.